


wonders

by moonsiv99



Series: square one : feelings [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, alternate universe - college/high school, blurbs (if thats what you call them), jongsang nations rise, other members make presence later on, rose (park chaeyoung) and yeosang are best friends, theres not a enough jongsang in this site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsiv99/pseuds/moonsiv99
Summary: →jongho is like sunflowers, they always turn to the bright sun's direction, the warm light rises birds singing but none of them can make yeosang feel the way jongho doesoryeosang doesn't realize that he's obvious about his crush on jongho and takes advantage





	1. tutoring a baby

**_12:02 am_ **

"you should like pay me" jongho looks confused "what you mean?" yeosang sighs looking to the younger boy who he been tutoring for the last few days

"i always tutor you, i don't get paid a enough for tutoring and babysitting a baby" jongho chuckles "well you're doing it because you love me"

well. yeosang can't deny it, who was he to say no to jongho, a literal child.

"and because i don't want you failing" yeosang responds avoiding jongho's gaze "hey! you didn't deny it!" 

"let's continue where we left off" yeosang says getting the longest sigh from the younger.


	2. falling in love?

**_10:09 pm_ **

yeosang didn't like singing, well, he likes hearing people sing especially jongho, it was his favorite. jongho's voice becomes even more soft when he sings

the way he sings his heart out, he's stable, clean and you would probably hear jongho's voice when you first step into heaven

hell, if he wanted to be a singer he would be one of the best vocalists out there, jongho takes yeosang's hand, caressing it

"you know, i never heard you sing" jongho says almost a whisper, yeosang sighs "i don't think it's that great"

"why is that?" yeosang takes a glare at the boy in front of him, adoring soft eyes slaps him in the face

"it's just not that great, lots of times pronunciation are wrong, isn't clear a enough" the older of the two looks down at the ground, still feeling the tiny strokes the younger was doing

 

there was a slience, yeosang was about to speak but jongho was faster "everyone's voice is unique in their own way, yours is too" he pasues

"yours is special, deep but pleasing, anyone could hear you talk for hours and won't be bored of it" he locks hands with yeosang's

his grip was soft and careful, as if yeosang would shatter and break before his eyes if he wasn't careful a enough

that's when he knew, he fell over heels for the younger boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> falling in love is amazing but ending up with the person you fell in love with is like a fairytale →
> 
> hello! the second chapter is out! for the few chapters it will be just jongho and yeosang but members appear later on, but beep beep daily updates are coming thru the door laid ease and gem mints!
> 
> twitter → @wayvslxt


	3. stars

**_(4:08 am)_ **

 

maybe yeosang wasn't sure if his feelings were one hundred percent for the younger boy, speaking of which, he hasn't seen the boy in awhile he misses him, yeosang closes his eyes leans against the huge tree

he remembers when all of the others come here and joke about someone peeing in the lake near by the tree and actually the guy did pee in there, earning the name  ** _"the pee lake"_**

gross, was what yeosang said, he laughs, looking up at the beautiful sky, flied with colors, the sun slowly rising up while the moon disappears

yeosang thinks of the sun and moon as distant lovers, they chase each other not taking a breathe and continuing to chase their significant other, they barely see each other but when they do the whole world stops and stares at them in awe

while the stars, who present the emotion of love, when they see their love they shine so bright, or starting to fall in love. that forelsket feeling, the euphoria that you experience when first falling in love, that precious feeling can ruin you or make you happy

 

_no in between, it's your luck._

 

the stars lose their light once they fall out of love, that feeling hurts and haunts you forever, what is worse is that your love for that person can come back in any seconds, the pain in your chest grows when you see that person being with someone else

yes, they were precious for you but that haunting feeling can't go if who you started loving and thought you moved on from them to only your feelings coming back to is your best friend

yeosang chokes out a sob, he regrets the moment he fell in love with his best friend,  _park chaeyoung._

yeosang was too lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone was walking near by, but honestly? he doesn't care, he wants to get his feelings out even if it meant talking to himself or his mind that keeps fucking him over

"hey" a familiar voice speaks out, yeosang ignores it

footsteps coming closer and closer, to only sitting next to yeosang

"are you alright?" the voice speaks out again, ah he knows who it is.

he gives a small nod, wiping his tears by the edge of his sleeve "what are you doing here" he looks over to  _jongho,_ "went for walk and saw you here, thought it be nice to talk to you since" he pauses "y'know?, haven't seen you that much"

 _so, he wasn't ignoring me?,_ there it goes, yeosang didn't lie when he said his mind keeps fucking him over and over think about literally everything

"but hey, what's wrong?" he looks at the elder, yeosang looks over, confused "you were crying earlier, or i was just hearing things?"

"maybe i heard a bird cry" jongho says sarcastically earning a punch from the other boy "but really though"

"do you wanna, mayhaps go grab some coffee and talk it over" it takes yeosang a moment to figure an answer "only if you want to, of course" the older nods, jongho smiles before getting up

"get up oldie" he pulls out his hand for yeosang to grab but he slapped his hand away "ouch, meanie" he pouts

"you're the one who's mean"

"don't pull the reverse card on me!" jongho says almost a yell "don't yell idiot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! finally after awhile i got some inspiration and honestly? this isn't bad or THAT good but we're slowly getting into the slow-burn, and chae, coughs!, the history between rose and yeosang will be up soon! hope you enjoyed this soft? sad? crackheaded? ride??? i don't know anymore iwi,,
> 
> (this isn't beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!)
> 
> twitter - @wayvslxt  
> yell at me my dudes i can take IT (don't)


	4. best friend

yeosang never wanted to fall for his best friend, he didn't even think he would be able to talk to her in the first place, he was always just the guy that sits in the back of the class the quiet and shy type, introvert 

while chaeyoung was the opposite, she was always the bubbly talkative moodmaker who always gets along with everyone in one sitting

 

_If you only knew._

 

If he only knew that falling in love with her will damage him this much, but can he stop himself from doing so?

he sees her everyday, talks to her everyday, he has to be there for her if he isn't then who will be? he's her best friend after all, the one that she always come to when breaking down, wanna vent or let everything out

 

_always there for you_

 

 always there, even if sometimes it did hurt him, the pain, only keep growing and growing each day

 

_what if I told you that I felt the same all along?_

 

two times he tried hinting that he loves her more than just a friend, two times he was obvious as hell that he was over heels for her, even people started noticing

one time he tried saying it face to face to her but backed out by making a lame ass excuse that is 'I miss my ex boyfriend'

so, fucking lame, yeosang wanted to hit himself for it, he never missed that asshole that left without a word and tried coming back like it was nothing

one time, he finally got the courage to go and say it, he remembers that he was dragged out of his apartment at the middle of the night to be greeted with a mad chaeyoung

 

_I like you._

 

 

 

_there._

 

 

 

_I said it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd, being emotional while writing gives me ideas,,, interesting.
> 
> this is part one, part two coming in I don't know, later. not in a great mindset ✌️


End file.
